Leviathan
Leviathan is a former Commander in the Black Syndicate, a lesser known criminal enterprise based out of Elwynn. Though it is a rare sight to actually see Leviathan in person, one could easily see how powerful he is by observing the obvious damages he leaves in his wake, unintentionally. =Description= ---- When one looks upon Leviathan, many things usually run through their minds, "What is that?" "Is it alive?" "Is it a statue?" "What's moving on it?" "Is it a man?" "Why doesn't he move?" "Why doesn't he make sound?" and so forth. Very few of their questions have been answered, for some call him a "Monster", others call him "An experiment gone wrong" and some even like to call him, "Big Brother", though the only one true title that he accepts, is "The Leviathan, The Frozen Apocalypse". Leviathan stands at a hulking 6 ft. & 7", and weighs nearly 400 pounds, varying on the ice he allows on himself. He is usually seen standing as still as a statue, ice slowly crawling around his armor with a shadowy aura around him. He stares mostly straight in front of him, if most approach him, they will not get a responce, from what they can see they're just talking to themselves, though Leviathan is always listening, always watching, and always ready for battle at any time. Leviathan would give off a powerful stench of Undeath to Worgens and Holy Light users, but to the regular man or woman, most of his stench (though not all) would be covered by the Ice surrounding himself, crawling around his armor and weapon from head to toe, if anything he would mostly smell like faint rotting corpse and ice. Just by the look of the "Monster", he looks like a rather tough opponent, but whether whomever looks at him thinks that or not just by the looks, would most definitely think he is nearly a nearly impossible foe, especially with his allies near him. Armor Leviathan's Saronite armor is a weapon itself. His entire armor is covered in ice, which is why no one sees him run, though it does aid him in his powers and protection. The helmet has two Saronite horns just above where his ears would be. The front of his helmet was painted white, though through all his battles there is now only small parts of white. It covers his entire head, front and back. There are nails, some nailed in fully, others stick out far, to keep his helmet on his head. He has a neck guard that is nailed into his back, preventing anyone from being able to cut his throat. A rune is lodged into the front of said neck guard, it emits a small blue mist constantly, none know what it's for. His shoulder plates are also nailed into him, preventing others to get their weapons under it, the nails on his shoulder plates are filled with Shadow magic, they often shake uncontrollably, especially when Leviathan is in battle. He is able to fling some of the nails out of his shoulder plates towards his foes with Shadow magic. There are many slabs of Saronite all over his shoulder plates, the ends of his plates are edged and cut off. There is paint on the ends of both shoulder plates that forms a skull. Two Saronite horns stick out on each shoulder plate, the horns used to be from bone, until they were ripped out. He has a large rune protected by Saronite on his waist. Two Saronite horns on either side, blue mist also falls off of this. His entire suit of armor covers his skin from head to toe and none have broken it besides the bones. Arms He only carries one weapon, his frost-bound Axe. It is constantly being swarmed by Shadow and Ice magics. It cuts most armor quite easily, and once it makes contact with something, ice begins to crawl off of it and on to whatever it may have touched. It's made out of pure Saronite, and is Runeforged. The handle is made out of hard bone of an animal from Northrend, the species is unknown. Leviathan wrapped a white bandage around his Axe, unsure of where it came from, though he remembers being resurrected with it wrapped around his neck. After years of murdering and slaughtering innocents and those who he felt deserved death, it was eventually dyed red, in their blood. The bone was stuck straight through the large spiked slab of Saronite, though you can't see it through the opening, only the very top of it, where it is practically a spear. In the near middle of the Axe, there is an aqua rim around the middle of a dark abyss. The edge is serrated, and very deadly, it can and has chopped all races heads without a problem. =History= ---- None know anything of his past. Youth None know anything of his youth or even when he was alive. Those he dominates with He is a former member of the Black Syndicate, as the Commander, next to Commander Jack Doe. For an unknown reason, none know of the exact date when Leviathan joined the Syndicate. Few say he was created by the Syndicate to serve it until destroyed, though nearly none know the true reason of why Leviathan is currently reigning destruction along side of Black Syndicate. Titles He is known as many things throughout his Life, and his Resurrection. When he was alive, he was known as War-Machine, for how brute and large he was. He is now known as Titan-Crusher, for being nearly unstoppable, he crushes and obliterates his foes like no one has ever seen. He is known by many small towns throughout Azeroth as "The Leviathan", though all who once called him this, either are no longer with us, or fear if they speak his name, he will show up. He is also known as "Hypothermic Knight of Northrend" for quite obvious reasons if you were to lay eyes upon this monstrosity. =Personality= ---- Leviathan has a special way to get his point across, he lets his actions speak louder than his voice. It often proves difficult to get his point across without starting fights, luckily the odds are nearly always in his favor when in battle. Leviathan out of battle, listens, he thinks with what little brain matter he may have left about more and more moves he can use to obliterate his enemies and examines everyone and everything around him, thinking of the quickest way to destroy them, or how long he could torture them without them getting to escape. If people stand in his way purposely, they almost always have his attention, though his next actions are usually what they expect, though do not wish upon themselves. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Human Category:Crime Category:Lordaeronian